Piel esmeralda
by Lady Grayson
Summary: Una historia de Pikoro que prometo, va a crear nudos en la garganta de más de uno.
1. Default Chapter

_Cap. 00_

* * *

Era ya bastante tarde... las tres lunas del planeta se cernían imponentes en el cielo, tan grandes y luminosas que pareciera que con simplemente estirar los dedos, uno sería capaz de tocarlas.

Cientos de ojos miraban aquellas bellezas naturales con miradas soñadoras, románticas, nostálgicas, pero sobre todo, había una mirada clavada en el cielo iluminado por aquellas esferas plateadas. Una mirada llena de dolor, rabia y frustración.

El cuerpo de la portadora de aquella mirada estaba totalmente inerte. Sus piernas se abrieron lentamente por unas manos deseadas mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a ser lentamente invadido, arrancándole un leve gruñido de dolor.

- Es lo que mas me gusta de ti, cariño... tu capacidad regenerativa... cada vez que te tomo, es como si fueras virgen otra vez...

La capacidad regenerativa... aquella de la que antes había estado tan orgullosa, ahora no le traía más que dolor y problemas.

La mirada de la mujer se cerró con fuerza mientras el hombre sobre ella comenzaba a embestir su cuerpo.

- Me estás lastimando...

- Lo se, shh, tranquila... tranquila...

Tras interminables momentos de angustia y dolor, el hombre lanzó un grito el cual pudo escucharse por cada pasillo del enorme palacio, dejándose caer después sobre su esposa.

- Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto a la vida...

- .....

- ¿Y sabes? Me encanta tu nuevo tono de piel...

- ....

- No lo recuerdo, ¿Cómo se llamaba el tipo al que sacrificamos para que volvieras a la vida?

La mujer suspiró con dolor y cerró sus ojos.

- ...le arrancaste la vida para traerme de vuelta, ¿Y ni siquiera recuerdas su nombre?

- Oh vamos cariño, no es para que te pongas así. Después de todo, él ya está muerto, ni que me fuera a reclamar.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas mientras su mirada se perdía en las tres lunas.

- Tienes razón... él ya está muerto.

- ¿Y como se llamaba?

- ...Pikoro... se llamaba Pikoro.

* * *

N/A: Hola!!!

Yo soy Lady Grayson, autora de historias de Saint Seiya ñ.ñ.

Se me vino la idea de esta historia, y espero que les guste mucho. Lo se, el primer capi estuvo cortito, pero prometo hacerlos mas largos ñ.ñ.

Muchos saludos a todos quienes leen esta historia, y muchos besos!!

Lady Grayson :D


	2. 01 recuerdos

_Cap. 01_

_Recuerdos_

* * *

El espacio… abrumado por un silencio que podría enloquecer a cualquiera.

De un tamaño exorbitante, donde habitan cientos de miles de millones de estrellas… y esa cantidad, no es ni siquiera la décima parte del total real de estas.

Esa tranquilidad usual, que nadie puede romper con nada, está siendo rota ahora, gracias a una nave con el emblema de la Corporación Cápsula en uno de sus costados.

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar, Vegueta?

- No lo se Kakarotto, no molestes.

Gokuh sonrió forzadamente mientras se alejaba del príncipe saiyajin.

El guerrero de alborotada melena observó por una de las gruesas ventanas hacia el exterior.

- ¿Papá?

El saiya volteó y se encontró con su hijo mayor, sosteniendo al pequeño Goten en sus brazos.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Otra pesadilla.

Gokuh suspiró y se acercó, tomando a Goten entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué pasó hijo?

El pequeño levantó su mirada llorosa y observó fijamente a su padre.

- E-e-el… s-eñ-ñ-or…

- Shhh, tranquilo, fue solo un sueño.

- ¡No… n-n-no lo…

La voz del pequeño se cortaba a cada momento debido a las lágrimas, y Gokuh se sintió derrotado.

- Te acostaré de nuevo.

El saiyajin se puso de pié y se encaminó fuera de la sala de controles, pero antes, echó una última mirada hacia su compañero de batallas.

Vegueta estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, mas al sentir la insistente mirada de Gokuh volteó a mirarle, comprendiendo lo que deseaba decirle.

- No molestes Kakarotto, yo te avisaré cuando lleguemos.

Ya con esa respuesta, Gokuh se retiró seguido por Gohan, dejando al príncipe de los Saiyajin sumido en sus pensamientos.

Recordó la razón por la que estaban en ese viaje, y cerró los ojos, reviviendo cada instante… los ojos desorbitados de su esposa, los gritos desgarradores de Milk, Gokuh, en el suelo, semi inconsciente. Gohan sosteniendo a su prometida, la cual sangraba profundamente, y él, al lado de su hijo, quien llevaba inconsciente demasiado tiempo, ¡Y ESA MALDITA HERIDA EN SU CABEZA QUE NO DEJABA DE SANGRAR!

Recordó también al pequeño Goten. Asustado, herido, en las manos del líder de toda aquella masacre, con un filo dorado cerca de su garganta, llorando con desesperación, a sabiendas de que su poder jamás sería suficiente para liberarse de aquél monstruo.

El príncipe Saiyajin apretó los puños inundándose de rabia.

_- Veo que este planeta significa mucho para ustedes, sería una verdadera lástima destruirlo._

_- ¡PAPÁ… AYÚDAME, POR FAVOR!_

_- Mocoso, agotas mi paciencia, ¿Sabes?_

_El hombre de ostentosas ropas azules y doradas sonrió de manera cínica._

_- Esta es su última oportunidad, ¿Dónde está el namek?_

_- ¡No te lo diremos!_

_- Será como ustedes deseen._

_Tras decirlo, un hilo de sangre comenzó a descender por el cuello del niño, quien chilló del dolor._

_- ¡GOTEEN!!_

_- Calma mujer, no rompas mis tímpanos._

_La voz del hombre, hasta ese instante calmada y fría, muy parecida a la de Freezzer, comenzó a tener un dejo de molestia, mientras su cuchilla se hundía un poco mas en la piel del pequeño, haciendo una línea vertical._

_- ¿Puedo saber por que rayos no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño, monigote?_

_Todos voltearon y observaron a la figura que aterrizaba en esos momentos._

_- ¡Señor Pikoro, no se acerque!_

_- Pi-koro… por favor… ayuda a Goten…_

_El namek observó a su amigo en el suelo, y después encaró al enemigo._

_- Así que eres tu quien ha estado causando tantos problemas._

_- Así es… no sabes cuanto gusto me da verte, Pikoro._

_- Suelta al niño._

_- ¿Lo quieres?_

_A la pregunta le siguió un corte, y un grito de dolor, cuando aquella daga traspasó el pecho del niño lado a lado._

_- Vuelve a ponerle un dedo encima, y te juro que…_

_- No jures cosas que no podrás cumplir, Pikoro. Además, solamente es un pequeño trato lo que te pido._

_- ..._

_- Verás, yo entrego al niño, y tú vienes conmigo._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¡NO LO HAGA SEÑOR PIKORO, ÉL…_

_- ¡Cállate mocoso!_

_Una ráfaga de energía salió directamente de los ojos del líder de aquella pesadilla, atravesando de entrada y salida el pecho de Gohan, quien cayó inconsciente al suelo._

_- No mas interrupciones, ¿Aceptas el trato?_

_Pikoro entrecerró sus ojos. Sabía que había una trampa, pero el llanto de Goten, y la sangre surgiendo mas y mas a cada instante eran demasiado para ignorar._

_- Acepto._

_Con pasos decididos avanzó, y aquél monstruo no se negó en ningún momento a que le quitaran a Goten._

_- ¡Goten… Goten!!_

_En un estado total de histeria, Milk tomó a su hijo de los brazos del alto namek._

_- Ahora… no me arriesgaré a llevar un espécimen tan peligroso como tu en mi nave. Destácenlo, muchachos._

_Los ojos del namek se abrieron como platos, y antes de que pudiese darse cuanta, estaba rodeado._

_- Pero que… demonios…_

_A su alrededor se encontraban exactamente los mismos tipos a los que acababa de derrotar, todos mirándole de manera divertida._

_- ¿Qué pasa, amigo verde?_

_- ¿Acaso viste a un fantasma?_

_Avanzó hacia atrás, sorprendido. Eran ellos, los mismos rostros sádicos, las mismas voces, las mismas ropas, rasgadas y con manchas de sangre._

_- Escucha bien, Pikoro. Defiéndete, y te juro…_

_Uno de los dedos del líder apuntó a Trunks._

_- Que mato a ese niño._

_Vegueta sintió que la sangre le hervía, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer, estaba demasiado débil para crear un campo de fuerza, y sabía por experiencia propia que las endemoniadas descargas de ese monstruo podrían atravesar su cuerpo y llegar fácilmente hasta su hijo._

_- No me moveré._

Los ojos de Vegueta se abrieron intentando en vano alejar las siguientes imágenes de su mente. Pikoro gritando, siendo desgarrado. La sangre fluía de sus heridas, y de su garganta brotaban cada vez mas quedos leves gemidos de dolor, sus ojos completamente en blanco, y al final… no había quedado mas que un torso maltrecho, sin piernas ni brazos, solamente algunos rezagos de piel que caían en jirones.

El pequeño Goten había presenciado parte de la masacre, pero su madre le había abrazado contra su cuerpo, impidiéndole mirar, pero los oídos del pequeño se llenaron de aquellos sonidos lastimeros, y a su nariz llegó el aroma a sangre.

Vegueta suspiró. No conforme con aquella masacre, el líder había asesinado con sus propias manos a quienes mutilaron a Pikoro, diciendo algo así como "De esta manera no se le trata a alguien como él"o algo por el estilo, no había puesto atención.

Y el muy bastardo se había ido. Tomó su nave y se largó, sin que nada mas le interesara, solamente su presa, quien sangraba profundamente.

Un ligero sonido de alerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

En la pantalla apareció un planeta de generosas proporciones, y Vegueta sonrió.

Ese era el planeta indicado, era ahí a donde habían llevado cautivo a Pikoro. Solo existía una pregunta, ¿Por qué no podía sentir su ki? ¿Estaba con vida? ¿Y hasta donde rayos había llegado la masacre?

Solo esperaba conseguir respuestas a esas preguntas.

* * *

N/A: Hola! Ya lo se, estuvo raro el capi, pero prometo que las cosas van a mejorar mucho, ya que a esta historia todavía le queda trama para rato.

**AnyT Grandchester** Hola! Pues, lo que le pasó a Pikoro se va a ir viendo poquito a poquito, pero algo te puedo decir… no fue nada bueno.

**Naykya:** Si, lo se, tuvo un comienzo raro, pero prometo que las cosas van a aclararse un poquito mas delante ;)

**Itagm:** Aquí está la actualización, sorry si no fue pronto, pero tenía la mano demasiado cargada con los fics de Saint Seiya y el trabajo, ¡Prometo actualizar más a partir de hoy!

**Shadir:** JAJAJA, chido review ñ.ñ. Lo se, está medio confuso, pero pronto entenderás.

¡Gracias por los mensajes!

Lady Grayson :D


	3. 02 Dentro de mi mente

* * *

_El guerrero observó la carga bajo su brazo y suspiró fastidiado. Un año entero al lado de ese mocoso… tenían que estarle bromeando, y lo peor, era que él solito se había metido en ese aprieto._

_Lanzó al niño sin cuidado alguno a un pequeño lago, no pasó mucho cuando el mocoso necesitó aire y comenzó a chillar agudamente, lastimando los oídos del imponente ser y agotando su escasa paciencia de paso._

El llanto de la niña resonó en el aire mientras su madre suplicaba por su libertad.

¡Por favor… es mi hija!

¡Calla mujer! Antes deberías agradecer que el rey ha escogido a tu hija para desposarla con el príncipe.

La niña chilló aterrada estirando sus brazos a su madre, pero los hombres se fueron con ella en brazos. Los ojos inocentes de la pequeña se fijaron en la imponente luz rojiza que iluminó el cielo, y hasta sus oídos llegaron los gritos de su madre, encerrada dentro de su casa, la cual se consumía víctima del fuego.

No teníamos nada en contra de tu madre… niña, pero así, tu no tienes nada por que regresar a este nido de ratas.

La niña no contestó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y dijo una última palabra.

Mamá…

_Todos voltearon hacia arriba y lo vieron._

_¡Pikoro!_

_¿Qué rayos quieres aquí Pikoro?_

_¡No vendrás a pelear con Gokuh, verdad??_

_Cállense, malditos estorbos. Vengo para formar una alianza con este idiota._

_¿QUÉ??_

_Ese tipo es muy poderoso… aunque me cueste aceptarlo, no puedo derrotarlo solo._

_¡Estás loco, Pikoro, tu solo quieres engañarnos para atacar a Gokuh!_

_Gokuh le miró y aceptó, quisiera o no, solamente con Pikoro lograría rescatar a su hijo, y eso, en ese instante era lo más importante._

_Pikoro rió para sus adentros de una manera cruel, cuando acabaran con Raditz, estaba totalmente seguro de que también asesinaría el imbécil de Gokuh…_

Paseando por los jardines, la joven soberana se agachó y recogió una pequeña flor, ya marchita. Sonrió débilmente y continuó su camino.

¿Mi señora?

Ella volteó y se encontró con una preciosa rosa del mismo color que el cielo frente a sus ojos.

Esta es mas hermosa… y fresca, aunque su belleza no se compara con la suya.

Gracias…

Susurró ella sonrojándose, acarició con los suaves pétalos los labios del guerrero y luego besó estos mismos con dulzura.

En mis habitaciones, a la misma hora.

Mientras el rey siga en la fiesta…

Ella sonrió y siguió su camino, mientras el joven sonreía, feliz, enamorado…y siendo vigilado desde las sombras por el hombre a quien servía.

Los ojos negros de la reina se abrieron mientras su mano se retiraba de su frente… otra vez esos sueños, alucinaciones, pesadillas… o tal vez, solo recuerdos.

Se puso de pié en la amplia tina y el agua escurrió por su bien torneado cuerpo. No se molestó en cubrirse, después de todo, esa era SU habitación, y ni siquiera su marido tenía acceso a ella.

Caminó descalza y dejando algunos pequeños charcos por donde pasaba. Su mirada seria, y su porte distinguido, digno del miembro de la realeza que era… y que había sido aquél a quien ahora llevaba dentro de si misma.

Tomó un peine y lo pasó por sus largos cabellos negros, mirándose en el espejo. Si, era hermosa, pero… sus ojos se fijaron en la pintura que se reflejaba de ella misma.

En el espejo apreciaba su reflejo y aquella pintura, ambas al mismo tiempo.

En la pintura se observaba a una bella dama, sonriente, tierna, y amable, con ojos llenos de vida del mismo color que la sangre.

¿Y ella? Su rostro era serio, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Una sonrisa jamás asomaba a sus labios y sus ojos…

Colocó sus manos sobre el peinador y acercó su rostro al espejo. Sus ojos eran negros como la noche, pero totalmente vacíos, sin emociones. Le costaba mucho creer que ella fuere la misma del retrato.

O al menos en parte…

Ella se sentó y terminó de cepillar su cabello, para después ponerse de pié y caminar por su habitación buscando algo que ponerse.

En ese instante, sintió algo así como una punzada en el pecho, y en su mente vio a un joven de cabellos algo parados con la mirada perdida en las estrellas.

Gohan…

La soberana corrió a la ventana y se asomó, mirando las estrellas. Podría sentirlo, estaba cerca.

No… no…

Con desesperación salió corriendo rumbo a la puerta y de un solo destello quedó vestida. Corrió por los pasillos con rumbo a un lugar desconocido, pero antes de llegar, chocó contra la última persona que le hubiera gustado hacerlo.

¿Pero qué haces aquí??

Ella abrió la boca y la cerró.

Y vestida de esa forma…

Se miró a si misma y para su horror descubrió que las ropas que había materializado era una especie de traje femenino que utilizara el guerrero namek en su mente en el pasado.

Yo…

Sabes que no me gusta que te vistas así.

Fue un accidente.

¿Accidente¡Yo te diré lo que es un accidente!

Y levantando su imponente puño lanzó su mano para abofetearla, pero ella lo detuvo con el dorso de su brazo, sus ojos muertos cobraron luz de guerrero y mostró sus colmillos enfadada, pero su enfado era mucho menor al de su marido.

Pero como te atreves…

No dejaré que me toques.

Su mano libre se dirigió al rostro de él para golpearlo, pero esta vez, fue él quien la detuvo a ella. Los ojos de ambos estaban fijos y enfurecidos, hasta que ella sintió que la bestia en su alma se calmaba lentamente, y su fuerza disminuyó, hasta que se hizo incapaz de detener al Rey de aquél planeta, quien absolutamente conciente de que ella no podía pelear mas, se soltó de su agarre y la golpeó con tal brutalidad que fue a dar al suelo.

No debí revivirte.

Si… debiste dejarme muerta¡DEBISTE DEJARME CON DIMITRI!

¡CÁLLATE!

Gritó él pateando su vientre y dejándola sin aire.

¡TU ERES MI ESPOSA, TU ME PERTENECES!!

¡TU ESPOSA MURIÓ HACE MUCHO, YO NO SOY MAS QUE UN ESPECTRO DE TU ENFERMA FANTASÍA QUE…

Mas no pudo continuar, por que el Rey, completamente cegado de rabia se lanzó sobre ella y comenzó a estrangularla.

Cállate… cállate…..Cállate….. ¡CÁLLLATE!!!!

Ella sonrió con burla, sintiendo la falta de aire y la vida que amenazaba con abandonarla.

Eres un cobarde… no sabes… no sabes vivir sin mi…

¡CÁLLATEEE!!!

Y sin mas, teniéndola tomada por el cuello la levantó unos cuantos centímetros y la estrelló contra el suelo, dejándola inconsciente, su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos surcados por las lágrimas.

La soltó lentamente y miró sus dedos manchados de un líquido violeta, mismo que se hacía mas y mas extenso por el suelo, ella por su parte, a pesar de la inconciencia, estaba sonriendo de esa manera que él tanto odiaba, de la misma manera en que se reía ese estúpido namek.

Su majestad…

Un hombre de la guardia se acercó temeroso hasta su rey, el cual apenas y dio signos de escucharle.

Una nave se acerca señor.

Mi esposa…

Señor?

Llévala a su habitación y cura sus heridas.

Si señor.

El rey se puso de pié y comenzó a retirarse, dejando a su mujer en el suelo. En cuanto se hubo ido, el guardia miró a la mujer fijamente y sonrió.

Ella estaba herida e inconsciente, y no era un secreto que antes de ser revivida, había tenido un amante, si en esta vida tuviera otro, que importaría? Todos sabían que ella no era mas que una zorra. Una zorra con un cuerpo verdaderamente exquisito.

La levantó del suelo y pasó saliva cuando observó sus pechos por entre el escote de aquél extraño traje. Que mas daba? Podía decir que se había retrasado curándole la herida de la cabeza, y ella estaba inconsciente, por lo que nadie se daría cuenta de nada.

La llevó a la habitación y cerró con seguro la puerta. La depositó en la cama y procedió a sacarle la ropa. Su belleza era deslumbrante.

Se rascó la cabeza mientras recordaba aquella misión en la tierra. El guerrero alto de piel esmeralda que tantos problemas les había dado, los momentos en que él y otros guerreros lo habían echo pedazos para poderlo transportar de manera pacífica, y ahora, aquél imbécil estaba muerto, y su sacrificio le había dado la vida a la mujer mas deseable de todo el reino.

Sin desear esperar más, comenzó a desnudarse.

_¡Mire señor Pikoro, no es genial?_

_¿Te digo la verdad, o seguimos siendo amigos?_

_La reina observó horrorizada la guerra, su amado Dimitri luchando contra todos aquellos soldados invasores._

_Mi señora, el Rey la llama a su presencia… mi señora?_

_Pero ella ya no estaba._

_Que quieres conmigo?_

_Te voy a sacrificar._

_Por que a mi?_

_Necesito a alguien que pueda darle una vida larga a mi esposa fallecida, alguien que posea grandes poderes, parecidos a los de ella._

_Parecidos?_

_Ella también manejaba la telequinesia, no era tan poderosa como tu, así que me agradecerá sus nuevos poderes._

_La reina corrió tan rápido como podía entre la batalla, disfrazada de soldado y cargando una espada, necesitaba llegar rápido, necesitaba salvar al hombre al que ella amaba con todo su corazón._

_¡DIMITRI!_

_¡Mi lady!_

_Un disparo de energía salió desde algún lado y el joven soldado cayó al suelo._

_¡NOOOO, DIMITRI!!_

_La reina tomó el cuerpo de su amado en sus brazos, él estaba agonizando._

_Que pasa, por que no funciona? Por que no te regeneras?_

_N-No lo se… mis… mis pastillas…_

_Ella tomó de su bolso las pastillas especiales de aquél planeta, producto de su avanzada tecnología que hacía al que las tomase prácticamente inmortal, haciendo que su cuerpo se regenerara de cualquier herida, sin importar lo grave que esta fuese._

_Son falsas…_

_Pikoro suspiró mientras miraba entrenar a Vegueta en la cámara de gravedad._

_Se supone que me invitaste aquí para entrenar, o no?, se puede saber cuando vamos a entrenar JUNTOS? Si no, estaría mejor en las montañas._

_Vegueta se giró a mirarle de mala manera, y finalmente apagó su máquina, manteniéndose recargado en el tablero._

_Trunks ya tiene tres años._

_Si, y que?_

_Namek, el hijo de un príncipe no puede estar en una relación abierta, como la de Bulma y la mía._

_Pikoro iba a decir que a él que le importaba eso, pero de repente captó el sentido de aquello._

_Y yo que tengo que ver ahí._

_Ne…yo… bueno…_

_El namek sonrió de pronto y se acercó al saiyajin, tomándolo por el hombro y agachándose bastante para verlo a la cara, que tenía inclinada hacia el tablero._

_Sii???_

_Dijo con una voz juguetona poco habitual en él._

_Necesito a alguien de confianza para que sea mi padrino. O algo así dijo Bulma que necesitaba._

_O sea?_

_¡NO LO HAGAS MAS DIFÍCIL!!_

_Pikoro se hizo el que lo pensaba, y finalmente palmeó la cabeza del saiyajin._

_De acuerdo, seré tu padrino._

_La reina lloró desolada con el cuerpo muerto en sus manos, la guerra a su alrededor no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo._

_Sharon, que haces aquí?_

_¡SUÉLTAME!_

_El rey intentó separarla de aquél hombre, pero ella se aferró a él._

_Dimitri, no me dejes._

_Lleno de cólera, una luz cegadora brotó de las manos del soberano, reduciendo a polvo el cuerpo del joven caído._

_Ahora que está muerto, ya nada se interpondrá entre tu y yo._

_Había hombres a su alrededor, hombres cubiertos de capas que le miraban con gran interés._

_Cuando le hayamos devuelto al rey a su esposa, el muy tonto estará bajo nuestro control._

_Y todo gracias a esta pobre criatura._

_Unos de ellos le tomó de la cabeza._

_Su telequinesia es muy fuerte, tal vez y…_

_No digas tonterías. No vamos a renunciar ahora que estamos tan cerca._

_Pikoro se movió pesadamente, no le gustaba lo que escuchaba, había extraños flashes entrando a su mente, memorias de alguien a quien no conocía._

_La soberana lloró días enteros, sabiendo que su marido creía que ahora que Dimitri no existía, ella lo amaría con locura._

_Observó su plato de comida y se puso de pié, abrió la puerta y observó al guardia que se había girado para encararla. Ella extendió su mano y sus ojos se volvieron blancos._

_Apártate._

_Y sin mas, aquél hombre se quitó del camino, con la mirada perdida._

_Pikoro intentó soltarse, pero estaba demasiado débil, gritó cuando sintió una daga plateada desgarrando sus entrañas._

_No…no…_

_Ella sonrió al llegar a la tumba de su amado y levantó una daga plateada._

_Espérame Dimitri…_

**Los ojos del namek y de la reina se estrecharon cuando sintieron el aliento de vida que escapaba de sus cuerpos, muertos bajo la misma daga.**

El guardia sonrió mientras acariciaba las piernas de aquella mujer, se había deleitado besando cada rincón de su cuerpo, recorriendo hasta la saciedad su intimidad, y ahora iba a culminar con todo aquello, se situó entre sus piernas y cerró sus ojos para poder disfrutar de cada momento, pero no se pudo mover más.

Una mano se había cerrado en torno a su cuello, sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados y miró a la mujer acostada en la cama, sus ojos abiertos, sus colmillos asomando con furia.

M-¡Mi lady!

Ella se enderezó en la cama mientras clavaba sus afiladas garras en la piel del imbécil que había osado tocarla.

Te mataré.

Él negó con la cabeza desesperado, ella se hincó frente a él sin soltarle para que mirara sus ojos.

Sintió miedo. Los ojos de ella, negros y vacíos, ahora estaban cargados de furia, una expresión que ni en sus arranques ni peleas con su marido se le había visto. Una determinación de guerrero, una fuerza de otro mundo.

Esa mirada ya la había visto antes.

E-el namek.

Y la reina sonrió con crueldad, la misma crueldad que usara Pikoro en su juventud y que usara su padre durante sus atrocidades del pasado.

Aquellos ojos asesinos y aquellos labios macabros fue lo último que el hombre vería cuando su cabeza dejó de estar unida a su cuerpo.

* * *

**N/A:** Dense una vuelta por el profile par que sepan por que la tardanza.

Att: Lady Grayson, la oscuridad.


End file.
